School Days
by hoping-it-lasts
Summary: back at good old hogwarts... Ron's out of the picture for Hermione, Fred wants in on the action, Throw in some extendable ears and you get a set up... please R&R!
1. Ron's reaction

**School Days**

Chapter 1 : Ron's Reaction

"Ron can I talk to you?" Fred asked.

"Yeah." Ron replied.

"Over here." Fred said walking toward the fireplace of the Griffindor common room.

"Okay." Ron said getting up from the chair where he and Lavender had been sitting. "So… what's up?"

"Well your dating Lavender and…"

"And what?"

"I was wondering if you would mind if I started dating Hermione?"

"No. She's my best mate."

"Thanks."

"No! I meant that you can't date her!"

"Why not?"

"She's too young for you!"

"She's only a year younger than me!"

"All the more reason. A year's a long time you know."

"I see what's going on here, you want Hermione for your self."

"I do not!"

"Than why are you turning the same color as our Quiddich robes?"

"Because I care about Hermione. But not like that."

"Hey George I think ickle Ronnie-kins has a little crush on Hermione." Fred called across the room just as Hermione walked in.

"Now look what you've done!" Ron yelled as Lavender ran past Hermione to the girls' dormitory.

Hermione walked over. "Now what is this about Ron having a crush on me?"

"Nothing Hermione." Ron sulked over to an armchair.

"I was the one with the crush on you." Fred winked.

"Oh Fred you're such a kidder."

"But no Hermione, I was serious."

"No you weren't Fred. I'm your little bother's best mate, the bookworm. You don't' like me."

"But…"

Hermione was gone before he could finish his sentence.


	2. Hermione's Dream

**School Days**

Chapter 2: Hermione's Dream

Hermione went off to bed. She tossed and turned. But she couldn't sleep. She even tried the old muggle trip counting sheep. Finally she gave up. She knew what was bothering her.

She got out of bed pulled on her robe and headed for the boys' dorm. She found the door to Fred's dorm. Lifted her hand to knock. Then thought better. She tiptoed in. Looking into each bed. She had looked in all but one bed. The one bed that had the curtains drawn. She had always wondered what boys did behind their closed curtains. None of them slept with them closed. But she wasn't all that eager to find out.

Suddenly she heard a voice, "Who's there?"

"Hermione Granger. I was just leaving."

"No come in."

"In where?"

"Here." The voice was coming from behind the curtains. She opened them a small crack to see Fred Weasley holding up his lit wand.

"Hello Fred."

"Hello? Do you know what time it is?"

"Well actually. No. I just couldn't sleep and I was wondering. I know it's stupid and all but,"

"Yes Hermione I love you."

"Honestly?"

"Honest and true. Now come over here. I don't bite."

Hermione slowly walked the foot over to his bed and sat down. Fred wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately. She loved it. Then Fred started shaking her.

"Fred… stop."

"Fred! I know I'm not that ugly!" Ginny was standing above Hermione.

Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"If you don't get your arse out of bed you won't have time to eat much less get dressed before our first lesson."

"Thanks Gin."

Hermione quickly pulled her cloths on, grabbed her bag for the day, and headed off to breakfast. She quickly ate and headed to herbology.


	3. Bad Dream

**School Days**

Chapter 3: Bad Dream

Hermione was sitting in the Common Room with Harry and Ron on their favorite couch infront of the fire doing their extremely long essay for Potions.

Ginny came and sat next to them. "Hermione can I talk to you a minute?"

"Yeah sure."

"Come over here."

Ginny and Hermione went over to a rather dark part of the Common Room. "Hermione. What was all that about Fred this morning?"

"Oh nothing. Just a dream."

"Hermione. You were calling me Fred…"

"I was just dreaming and Fred happened to be in it."

"Well Fred might not tell you to your face but he likes you."

"Well I guess he's just going to have to get over me."

"Ok…"

Hermione went back to sit with Harry and Ron. Ginny went over to talk to Fred. Who then decided he was going to call it a night and headed off to his dorm.

Hermione came up to his four poster bed, drawing the hangings behind her. "Hermione do you realize."

"Yes Fred. I know what it looks like."

"But Hermione, all that about me having to just get over you."

"Well it would take away all the fun if we told everyone now wouldn't it?"

"Hermione you're acting totally out of character! Stop!"

"I thought this is what you wanted?"

"No I love that little brainy book worm Hermione I've known almost all my life."

Hermione sat across from him on his bed. "Well what they don't know is that I'm not really like that all the time. I like a good shag just as much as the next girl."

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! I won't let you do this get out! Get out!"

"Fred. Fred. Are you ok?" George was standing over him.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You were making noise in your sleep, almost a moaning, figured you were having one of _those_ dreams. Then you started screaming get out."

"Sorry, bad dream."

"Right. Just don't do it again."

"Right." Fred rolled over to go back to sleep as George went over to his bed again.


	4. Extendable Ears

**School Days**

Chapter 4: Extendable Ears

"Hello Hermione."

"Hello Fred. If you've come to test some of your sweets on me don't even think about it."

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. I'm George."

"Right." Hermione knew this, she just like messing with them.

"But um… about the before mentioned."

"Spit it out."

"Well I know when my twin is having certain thoughts about a certain someone."

"And?"

"I think he was having a certain dream about you."

Hermione looked insulted and left.

"What did I say?" he turned to Ginny.

"You git! She's a virgin!"

"That means?"

"She thought you were implying that her and Fred were shagging!"

George rolled his eyes. "Oh dear brother of mine!"

"George can't you see I'm working!" Fred yelled up from the table he'd been sitting at for hours, staring at a small white candy.

"Fred you're staring at a fever fudge."

"And?"

"What could you possibly be working on?"

"The color. We should have more than white and brown."

"Well you know the white make's your temperature go down and the brown makes it go up."

"Yes but…"

"Fred I know you weren't working… you were thinking about dirty Hermione again."

"George how d'you…"

"You talk in your sleep mate."

Fred sighed. "George my favorite twin, why don't' you tell me these things sooner?"

"Well I thought it's be fun to see what Hermione said about it first."

Fred threw the candy at George.

Hermione sat on her bed with the curtains drawn, her head in her lap. Crying her eyes out. Fred thought she was just a plaything. He had no intention of dating her. He'd just like to shag her senseless.

"Hermione?" Ginny stood outside the curtains "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Ginny."

"Then why did you run up here crying your eyes out?"

"You stupid git of a brother!"

"Why?"

"He just told me Fred was having a dream about me last night."

"Wh-…oh that kind… Well my brothers are perverted gits…"

"Ginny… I like Fred!"

Just then Ginny and Hermione both saw an extendable ear slide out from under Hermione's bed.

_A/N: GAH! writers block! help me! give me ideas and i will love you forever!_

_A/N 2: Serious;y guys if you want me to update give me ideas! i have no idea what to do! fustrated sigh i hate this... i'm going to try reading fred/hermione's so i can update... maybe i'll get ideas off those..._


	5. Which Weasley Wheezey

**School Days**

Chapter 5: Which Weasley Wheezy

"Fredrick Weasley!" Ginny ran down the staircase from the girls' dorm.

"I believe I'm the one you want." One of the twins answered her yelling.

Ginny couldn't tell which one, only Hermione could, not even their mother could tell half the time. Well now Ginny knew why. "Fred! I can't believe you'd listen in on me and Hermione's conversation like that!"

"Ahem, Ginny."

"What!?"

"I'm George."

"Then why would you bloody listen!?"

"Well it wasn't intentional, but you stepped on the ear and it stuck to your shoe."

"You have to put the other end in your ear to hear what's going on!"

"I was just curious." George leaned against the wall he had been standing by.

"If you even think about telling Fred I'll bat boogey you before you can even say bludger!"

"Right." He shifted nervously. "Well are we going to help them or what?"

"Of course." Ginny grabbed a quill and some parchment. "Let's get thinking."

----------------------------------------

George and Ginny were still sitting in a corner whispering when the last person left for bed.

Ginny cleared her throat. "Ok, Hermione will be down here in a bit to read, she likes to read alone. So you send Fred down and tell him something he will care about."

"Ok. I'm on it. As soon as I hear her foot steps down here I'll send him."

Ginny and George turned different directions, George waiting at the top of the stairs.

----------------------------------------

Ginny walked up to Hermione's dorm, which was the door before hers. "Hermione everyone's gone to bed."

"Thanks Ginny. Hey was that you down there?"

"Yup."

"Right. Well I'm going to go read up on potions." Hermione held up a very big book.

----------------------------------------

"Fred! Fred! Wake up!"

"Huzzah?" Fred sat up sleepily.

"Get down stairs and get the puking pasties and fever fudge! I've got all I can carry! Snape is doing midnight common room checks!"

"You git!"

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me before I went to sleep?"

"Ju-just found out."

"Right." Fred started down the stairs wearing just the sweat pants he sleeps in.


	6. Puking Pasties

**School Days**

Chapter 6: Puking Pasties

"Fred! What are you doing?"

"I was just… Woah!"

"What?" Hermione looked at herself, wondering why he was staring at her.

"Shorts!"

Hermione looked down at her shorts, and until now she hadn't realized how short they actually were. "Well I guess they are kinda short. I hadn't planned on anyone seeing me though."

"Well George told me we left some of our products down here and I was just coming down to get them."

"Well he lied. 'Cause there's none down here."

"George…" Fred grumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch that?"

"It was nothing. I just think George was trying to get me down here to talk to you."

"And why would he be doing that?"

"Hermione we've been through this before…"

"Been through what?"

"I. Like. You. Hermione."

"Well why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I have!"

"Oh well…" Hermione looked back at her book, "I don't know what to say."

Fred walked over to her. "Don't say anything." Fred sat down next to her, and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Fred I…" Hermione's face was extremely red and she found a sudden interest in a spot on her book.

"It's ok. I know. You don't see me that way."

"Fred, I like you!"

"Really? You sure?"

"Positive."

"Would you please smack me and make sure I'm not dreaming?"

"Fred I will not!"

"Fine then kiss me."

And kiss him she did, for hours all they did was kiss.

------------------------------------

Hermione woke up smiling like a clown. She couldn't believe he actually liked her. It was a miracle.

"Oi! Woman get up!" that was Ginny yelling at her to wake up. They were leaving today for a nice little Christmas break at the burrow.

"I'm up Ginny." Hermione sat up trying to not smile but failing.

"What happened last night?"

"Well Fred and I kinda-"

"Woah! I don't wanna here about that! And especially with my brother!"

"No Ginny! Not that! We just kissed a bit was all..."

"Right. So erm… now you guys are like… together?"

"Well yeah I guess… I don't really know. George interrupted us. He came down to tell Fred it was getting late."

"More like wanted to see how far you'd gone." Ginny added under her breath.

"Yeah it was only two. But I really don't know. I have to talk to him at breakfast."

------------------------------------

"Fred! Oh brother dearest!"

"George get off me! And stop shaking the bloody bed!"

"Right. So how was it?"

"Oh come on you don't want all those dirty details."

"Yes I do!"

"Well I'm not giving them to you. All I'm going to tell you is that it was amazing."

"So did you guys… you know… after I left?"

"George, you may be my twin but I don't kiss and tell." Fred made a motion of locking his lips together. "Now oh brother of mine I'm going to breakfast as soon as I shower." He grabbed some clothes and left the room.

------------------------------------

Fred sat down across from George and next to Hermione at breakfast. _This ought to be great._

Fred put his hand, gingerly on Hermione's knee, just to let her know he remembered the night before, and to let her know he meant what he said. Then he started stacking food on his plate, using only one hand, George gave him a questioning look, he ignored it. Fred took a bite of his food and glanced sideways at Hermione. She looked so cute all red.

Hermione chanced a glance at him, he had a big grin on his face. "Something wrong Fred?"

"Not at all. Just looking at the most beautiful girl in the world."

At this Hermione turned a deeper shade of red. "What is there someone behind me?"

"No… but your getting warmer."

Hermione glared at him.

"It's you love."

"Fred! Are we together?" she was whispering fast and angry.

"Do you think I'd snog you then leave you?"

"Well…"

"Women…"

Hermione glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Fred took another bite of his eggs. Then he leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "watch this." in her ear. She saw him point his wand under the table in the direction of George. Who swallowed that bite then a second later ran out of the Great Hall covering his mouth. Fred cracked up laughing.

"Fred… did you do that?"

"Yes I did. Pay back for last night, and this morning."

"Oh you act like your hands not still on my knee."

"His hands on your what!?"

_Oops Ron heard that last bit! _"On my knee Ronald."

"And why would it be there?"

"Well…" Hermione looked to Fred

"Because baby brother of mine, Hermione and I are together now."

Ron scowled.

"By the way Fred, how did you get George to puke?" Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"Bet you didn't know I was good in transfiguration. Puking Pasties are the best, aren't they."

_A/N: I'm sorry to say this has to be the end. well unless i get 10 reviews telling me not no end it... and also giving me ideas on what should happen... because i've run out of ideas for this plot. well it's been real adn it's been fun but it hasn't been real fun... lol from the lovely mr. tall-dude. _


End file.
